Taking Chances Part 2
by iHeart1D567
Summary: The sequel to 'Taking Chances'. Now that they are dating, Harry and Louis couldn't be happier. But when the power goes out, what will happen when they are trapped in their flat? WARNING: Sexual content included. Readers with fragile minds, beware. *Larry Stylinson*


_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

It's been about a month since Harry and I confessed our feelings for each other. We had to keep it concealed as best as we could though. We couldn't tell anyone; not our friends, not the boys, not even our families. We held hands and kissed when no one was around, but otherwise we just kept up our usual "bromance".

It was just another weekend, and Harry and I were cuddled up on the couch watching a random film, but not paying any attention to it. Harry fell asleep a while ago, but I just layed there, cuddled up on top of him, smiling like a fool. I looked down at his face, a slight smirk on his lips as he layed there sleeping. I got up slowly, careful not to wake him, and went out into our kitchen.

It was about 10:00 at night, and we were beyond tired. We had a busy day with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. We all hung out from the morning until about an hour ago and I was completely worn out.

I opened the fridge to find something to eat. I looked all around and there was nothing remotely snack-ish to eat. I opened the cupboards. All I saw were some crackers. I shut the cupboards and went to the fride once again. I looked in the back of the fridge and stopped. There was a few carrots in the way back of the fridge! _Perfect! And they're still good. _I smiled to myself and grabbed the carrots.

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed my sides. I yelped and turned to see Harry, smiling and laughing. "That's not funny! I could have had a heart attack!" I said, laughing.

"Oh come on, it was funny and you know it." Harry said, pulling me into a kiss.

We pulled away a few moments later and smiled at each other. I giggled to myself. "A month later and you still give me butterflies." I cooed, as I pecked him on the lips.

"That's my job," Harry said, smiling. "But really, you do the same to me too."

I smiled and bit down one of the carrots. Harry looked at me, then at the carrots, then back at me, arching an eyebrow. "We had carrots?"

I laughed at his confusion. "Apparently we did. And they're good too." I said, teasing him.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "Come on, I wanna cuddle some more." He said with his best puppy dog face.

I finished the last carrot, and took his hand. "Okay." I walked back out to the couch.

Harry stopped and pulled me close to him. "I wasn't talking about the couch." He gave me a mischieveous smile.

I grinned wickedly. "Your bed, or mine?"

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

We used my bed, because it was slightly bigger. We layed there, kissing and running our hands over each other's skin. Louis took off his shirt, and shortly after I took mine off. I inched my hands down his back.

Suddenly, he stopped. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down, then back up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I was taken aback by his question. But it did make sense. We had only been together about a month. But I knew there was something I needed. That something was Louis. "I've never been so sure of something in my life." I grinned.

He smiled, a look of hunger in his eyes. "Good. Because I've wanted to do this for so long." He said and kissed me again, inching his hands down my body.

I shivered with pure passion. I kissed him back and let him explore my body. When his hands got down to my belt, he quickly undid my belt buckle and pulled my jeans off. He got on top of me and continued to kiss me, running his hands through my hair.

I could feel myself get hard as he straddled me. He grinded in small circles as he got more excited. I moaned quietly and he got up and pulled me into a sitting postition. I gave him a questioning look. "We'll take it slow." He said and got down on his knees.

He put a finger under the top of my boxers. He slowly took them off and I looked on, slightly embarrassed, even though I knew I had nothing to worry about. I leaned my head back as I could feel his mouth on me. I gripped the bed with utter pleasure. The feeling spread through out my body and I could feel myself being worked up. I mutter _fuck_ under my breath multiple times as I could feel myself climax and soon, he finished me off.

I looked down at him, my eyes wide with passion. He giggled at my reaction, which made me snap out of my trance. "What's so funny?" I said, still slightly dazed.

"You," he giggled, "you act like you've never done this before."

I looked away, embarrassed.

"...You haven't done anything like this before have you?" He said, sounding guilty.

I looked at him, my eyes fixed on his. "You're my first." I said quietly.

He looked at me, and smiled. "Then I'm very proud to be your first." And he kissed me again.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

Just then I sat straight up. We were still on the sofa, Harry still under me, sleeping soundly. I looked around the room, unsure of what just happened. Then it hit me. _It was only a dream._ I thought, kind of dissapointed. I realized I was breathing heavely, and took deep breaths to calm myself. The film from earlier was now turned to some late night news, and I got up to get some water.

I slowly creeped out into the kitchen space. As I took as step, the floor boards squeaked and I quickly jumped back, looking to see if I had woken Harry. He stired, and then rolled over. I sighed and continued my way to the kitchen. I then realized I felt funny. I looked down and blushed bright red. I had gotten hard in my sleep. _Oh dear Lord, please let this go away!_ I thought, even though I knew it wasn't going to go away very soon. I went to the sink and got a glass. As the water was running, I heard Harry rustle and groan._ Oh fuck. He's awake. How am I going to hide this thing? _I thought desperately.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Harry said sleeply, walking into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I tried my best to lean into the counter, to conceal my problem.

"Oh, you know, just getting some water." I said gesturing the cup towards him. I crossed my legs as best as I could while still leaning.

Harry stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me puzzled. "Are... you okay?" He said slowly, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course! Why would you think something's wrong?" I said, gulping down the last of the water.

"Well to start with, you look like you have a rock up your ass." He laughed. "And you're leaning on the counter like you can't stand. Are you sure you're fine? Do you need help walking?" Harry went into protective mode. I loved him so dearly for it. He was always there if I needed him, whether I was hurt, or just wanted a hug.

I didn't know what to say. I stared at him, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Um, well... It's just... My foot! Yeah my foot. It just hurts a little. Nothing to worry about." I waved him off non-chalantly.

He stared at me for a few moments. I could tell he wasn't buying it. And he wasn't walking away anytime soon. "Louis..." Harry said, eyeing me.

I had to make up my mind fast. Then in a split second, I bolted from the room and up the stairs so fast, he didn't even have time to look. "I'm off to bed, good night!" I called down as I shut my door.

I flopped onto the bed and groaned. "And that wasn't awkward at all..." I muttered to myself.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

"The heck...?" I mumbled as I heard Louis' door slam. Something was up. And I was going to find out what. I walked out and marched up the stairs. "Louis, come on, tell me what's wrong!" I said when I got to his door.

There was an awkward pause. "There's nothing wrong, Hazza!" He called from inside.

_Bull_. I knew there was something going on, and I wasn't going to give up until I made Louis feel better. "Louis can I atleast come in?" I said softly.

There was another very long pause. I almost walked away until I heard a low and muffled, "Yeah..." from inside.

I turned his door knob and peeked around the door. All I saw was a big lump under the covers in his bed. _Now I know something's wrong._ I thought, walking over and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Louis. Would you like to talk about what's troubling you? You know I'm here for you, BooBear." I said, poking at the body under the blanket with a smile.

"... I know you are, Hazza," he said, rolling over alittle and peeking out from under the blanket, "but... it's a little embarrassing." He said, burrying his face into the pillow.

I arched an eyebrow slightly and thought for a moment. "Louis, I'm sure it's not as embarrassing as me falling on stage during that show a while back." I said, patting his side.

He seemed to be considering this. He rolled over so he was sitting up and took the covers off his top half. "Yeah, I suppose not..." he said, looking down at the bed.

"So what's up?" I asked, raising his chin with my hand so he was looking at me.

He looked like he was about to cry. Then I saw tears fall from his eyes. "Awe, Louis. Come here." I said pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. He hugged me back and burried his head into my chest, crying softly. I patted his head with one hand and rubbed small circles on his back with the other.

I patiently waited until he stopped crying and kissed his head again. He looked up at me and said, "Well, the thing is," he sniffed and leaned back so he was sitting on his own again, "I kinda fell asleep while we were laying on the sofa, and had... a weird dream." He looked me in the eye, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"You had a nightmare?" I asked, a little more than confused.

"No, not even close! It was actually a really good dream!" He said quickly.

"Then I don't get it, what's wrong?" I asked, taking one of his hands in mine and squeezing it gently.

"Well, the dream itself was wonderful! But I woke up with a little problem." He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Okay, would you like to start by telling me about this dream?" I said, smiling at how cute his deep blue eyes were. They were ever so glassy from the tears, and glinted in the light and sparkled.

"The dream... was about me and you actually." He said, looking up at me still smiling.

"Oh? What happened?" My happiness leaked out through my voice.

"Um, I woke up to get a snack, and found some carrots in the fridge!" His eyes lit up and his voice raised a little, like he was happy once again.

"Was that the best part of the dream?" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"No, not even close! That was just the beginning. And then you woke up and came out and scared me, and then we laughed. Then you said you wanted to cuddle some more, so I started to go back to the sofa, but you wanted to go to the bedroom." He paused. Then he continued in a lower tone. "We were cuddling in bed, and things were getting quite intimate between us. The I asked you if you were sure if you wanted to go any further, and you said you did, so we kinda got a little frisky... and then I did stuff to you, and then I woke up with the problem." His voice trailed off at the last word.

I was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. This must have alarmed Louis, because he looked at me with wide eyes and blushed. I silently laughed to myself at his reaction. "That sounds like a wonderful dream!" I said, which calmed him a little. "But what was the problem?" I asked still confused.

He looked away. I could tell this was hard for him to talk about. "I, uh, got a little too excited in my sleep, and when I woke up... my excitment was showing." He said this so quiet, I had to strain to hear him.

Then I realized what he was saying. "Oh Louis, that's nothing to be ashamed of!" I reassured him. "It happens to all of us. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up from dreams about us and had that happen!" I said.

He looked up, a surprised look across his face. It then dawned on me what I had just said. "Well, I mean-" but I was cut off when he pulled me into a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss we had had in a long time.

When we finally pulled apart for air, we smiled at each other. "I knew I could always trust you, Hazza. I love you." He said with a hug.

"I love you too, Boobear. Always."

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

I kissed Harry with all I had. I slowly parted my lips so he could run his tongue through the space of my mouth, as I did the same to him. I finally lost all my breath and had to pull away to breath. I looked at him, wanting to cry again, but this time with joy. "I knew I could always trust you, Hazza. I love you." I said the last three words with all the will in my body. It wasn't the first time I had told him I loved him, but this time it was almost like it had a whole new meaning.

He looked at me, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you too, BooBear. Always."

And in that moment, it wasn't just a sentence. It wasn't just words. It wasn't just his voice. It was a promise for forever. Then the tears came. Not just mine, but his too. We sat there smiling like fools, and letting the tears fall freely.

_**BOOOM!**_ Thunder shook the entire room. My eyes grew wider than I ever thought possible and I jumped back under the covers. "Make it stop, Harry!" I sobbed. I was deathly afraid of thunder storms, and Harry knew all too well. I knew he couldn't stop the thunder, but the words flew out of my mouth before I realized it.

Harry took the covers off my head and pulled me up into a hug. _**BOOM!**_ Another clap of thunder struck, and I sobbed even harder. I clutched Harry's shirt with a tight death grip. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here BooBear. Shhh..." He calmly stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm scared!" I sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't see them, but I could sense a flash of lightning every once in a while.

"I know, I know. I'm right here." He continued to stroke my hair and kissed the top of my head. That was always how he calmed me down: by kissing my head. I don't have the slightest clue why, but it always made me feel safer.

_**CRASSSSH! **_Another boom of thunder. This time it shook the windows. "Harry, it's going to get me!" I knew how stupid it sounded, but that's how I felt everytime a storm hit; like a giant hand was going to grab me and take me away, kicking and screaming.

"Okay, that's it. We're going to my room, BooBear." Harry picked me up like a baby and carried me to the door. Just then the lightning flashed, and all the lights went out. All the street lights outside went out too. We were in the pitch dark, with me clinging to Harry for dear life. Harry walked us back over to the bed and set me down. "Okay, Stay here, I'll go find a flash light." He said, walking to the door.

"Harry, please don't leave me alone!" I was beyond crying now, I just sat there in utter fear.

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was trying to decide what to do. It was very quiet except for the heavy rain against the windows. Then I heard him shuffle his feet toward the bed. "I'll never leave you alone. I'll be right here." From his tone, I could tell he was smiling. I smiled too.

From then on, the thunder had reduced to a muffled rumble every once in a while. Harry stayed right there beside me, stroking my hair as I dipped in and out of sleep. The rain was a soothing pitter-patter against the window, which made me sleepier. I felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

I was almost asleep when I felt Harry get up from the bed and open the door. I opened my eyes just enough to see that the sun was starting to rise. I opened the a little more and almost immediately closed them again. My brain was telling me to stay awake, while my eye lids told me to sleep. _He stayed up all night just to make sure I was okay..._ I smiled at the thought. But then I felt guilty. He stayed up _all night _to make me feel better. He must have been tired beyond compare.

Even as tired as I was myself, I got myself out of bed and walked out into the hallway. I heard a low grunting sound from Harry's room. I walked down the hall and opened his door. I looked inside to find a fully-clothed Harry Styles fast asleep on his bed, snoring. I smiled at the sight. I shuffled over the the bed, quiet as possible, and carefully took the shoes off his feet and pulled the covers over him. I kissed his head, the way he always did for me, and walked back to my room.

I nearly collapsed onto my bed, and before my head hit the pillow, I was already asleep.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I woke up about noon. I realized the covers had been pulled up to my chin and my shoes were gone. _That's funny... I don't remember doing that..._ I thought with confusion. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then I smiled. _Louis._ Of course. He was always doing stuff like this. If I ever forgot put my tooth brush back in the holder, he would do it. When ever I left dirty dishes around the house, he would take them to the sink for me. If I fell asleep on the sofa with the tv still on, I would wake up to find it turned off and a blanket thrown over me. He was just like that: Caring.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got a glass of water. I walked back out into the hallway and walked by Louis' room. I could hear his loud snoring and chuckled. I continued down the hall and down the stairs with out disturbing him. As I got downstairs, my stomach started to growl. I went to the fridge and opened the door. The light in the fridge didn't turn on. Then it hit me. _The power is still out!_ This was going to be a rough day with no electricity. I shut the door so the rest of the food wouldn't spoil until the power came back on.

I walked out to the living room. _I can't watch tv... or get food. What am I supposed to do now?_ I was getting annoyed. Stupid thunder storm. First it keeps me up all night and now the power is out. _That's just lovely. _I thought bitterly.

Louis was probably going to be asleep another good hour or two before he got up. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. I was greeted to the sight of a fallen tree laying across the road with many people surrounding it. _Guess we know how the power went out._

There were tree limbs and pieces of people's gutters and other unknown things littering the ground everywhere. _What, was there a freaking tornado last night?_ I thought sarcastically. I knew it wasn't a tornado, but it did get awfully windy.

I closed the curtains and walked across the room and slumped down on the couch. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. I was still so exausted from last night and I could deal with a few more hours of sleep...

I woke up to the sound of crunching and the sense of someone sitting on the other end of the couch. I opened my eyes and looked across the couch to see Louis munching on some crackers and playing around on his phone. "Whattimeisit?" I slurred, still half asleep.

"3:34 in the after noon, Mr Styles. And I would like to note that you snore as loud as a chain saw." He smiled at me and winked.

I sat up and stretched and ran my hand through my hair. "3:30 already?" I asked, not really believing it was that late. It felt like I was only asleep 10 minutes, not 3 and a half hours.

"No, it's _3:34_, not 3:30. No wait – _3:35_ now." He said, smirking.

"Smart ass." I said, chuckling.

"You bet I am. So how was your nap? And why are you down here and not in your bed?" He asked, setting his phone on the table and handing me a cracker.

That was a good question. I really didn't know why I came downstairs in the first place anyway. "Um, I'm not really sure." I said, nibbling at the cracker. It tasted old and stale.

He giggled. He was so adorable when he giggled like that. "Well, I for one, would not like sleeping on the couch. But what ever floats your boat." He smiled at me. "Oh and by the way, a man came to our door about an hour ago and said that they are working on the power and it should be back in about 2-3 days." He said non-chalantly.

"**Three days?"** I nearly choked on the cracker.

"_Two_ or three days, depending on how fast they can get the tree out of the way. Oh, and did you see the tree in the road?" He ran to the window and gestured for me to come look.

I just got up and played along. I could have just told him I already saw it, but I was too worried about the electricity being out. I looked out the window and there were guys cutting the tree up innto pieces and hauling it away. Almost half the tree was gone already. "I don't get it, the tree is almost gone, why can't they get the power back by tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"The guy told me that there was another tree down across town, which affected the power leading here, too. So it will take one or two days to just get the trees cleared." Louis explained, watching the men as the worked. They were cutting the trees with chainsaws and hauling the tree sections into the back of a truck. I watched as another group of guys were directing traffic another way.

"So why can't we just go somewhere with power then?" I asked.

"That's the thing," Louis turned to me, "We can't go anywhere at all. They said that the tree is right in front of our driveway, so we can't get out. We might be stuck in here for a few days..." Louis was trying to sound casual, but he looked like he was as annoyed as I was.

"What if we need to get more food?" I was starting to get worried.

"He said if we ran our of food, that they would figure something out for us, but to just try to save our food for the next 2-3 days, and only eat when we have to." Louis said.

"Well this is just _peachy._" I said bitterly, walking back to the couch, pouting.

"We'll make it through this, Harry. Don't worry." Louis shut the curtains and sat down next to me, patting me on the knee.

I managed to smile. I knew he was just trying to make this more positive, but I knew this was going to be hard. "What are we supposed to do in our spare time?" I asked, suddenly very bored.

"What would you like to do?" Louis sat closer, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I thought about this a moment. _What was there to do in the house? Clean? Run around in circles? Play two person tag? _Then it dawned on me. _Our last game of hide and seek was fun! _Of course last time I got in trouble for going in Louis' room, then cleaning Louis' room, and then going through his drawers. But then again, I found Louis' picture of us, and that was my first clue that he liked me. Like, _really like me. _And here we were, a month later and we were together as a couple.

"What about hide and seek?" I said, looking at him.

"What?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Remember our last game our hide and seek?" I was getting excited now.

"Yes... you went in my room and went through my stuff." He said, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah... but it was fun wasn't it?" I asked slowly.

Louis thought for a moment. "Yeah... yeah I suppose it was." He said, grinning.

"Well, how about a game of hide and seek then?" I said, getting up from the couch and running into the kitchen.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

Harry ran into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a dish towel. "What's this for?" I asked, confused.

"For a blind fold!" He said, as if it were obvious. I laughed and nodded. "Okay so here's the plan: I'll be it first, and you go hide. We have to set some ground rules, though: 1. You can hide anywhere in the house. 2. You cannot cheat and count super fast when you're it," He said. I silently laughed at the flash back of me counting to ten with out waiting the last time we played. And 3., have fun." He said, grinning triumphantly.

"Aye Aye, Capt'n Harry." I gave an obedient solute.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're so weird." He chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't love it." I said, pretending to flip my hair like a girl.

We both busted out laughing and had to breath a couple minutes to catch our breath. I tied the dish towel around Harry's head so it was covering his eyes. "Too tight?" I asked after I tied it.

"Nope, just right." He grinned.

"Okay are we ready?" I asked, my own excitement bubbling to the surface.

"Yup! Ready, 1, 2, 3, 4..." He started counting and I bolted up stairs. I ran down the hall and jumped in the shower and tugged the curtain closed. "9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Harry shout from downstairs. I tried to contain my giggles and laughter so I was quiet as possible.

It took him a few minutes before he got upstairs. I heard him open my door, then close it a few moment's after. _I guess he's too afraid to go in my room now._ I thought, slightly amused. As he walked past the bathroom, I held my breath, as if it would give me away if I breathed. I heard some rattling and figured he was searching his room. He walked back out into the hallway and into the bathroom. I froze and held comepletly still. I nestled into the very back corner of the shower and tried not to laugh. I could see his shadow outside of the shower curtain, as he looked in the bathroom closet, and then closed it again.

As he started to walk out of the bathroom, I peaked out from behing the curtain to see him starting to go out into the hallway. I then lost my balance and fell forward, grabbing the shower curtain for support, but instead fell out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor, the curtain not far behind. Harry yelped in surprise and turned to see me laying on the bathroom floor, covered in the shower curtain. We stared at each other for a moment and then instantly burst into laughter. He helped me up and folded the curtain up and set in on the counter to be put up again later.

"Are you okay?" He asked, once the laughter had died down a bit.

"Yeah, probably just a slight bruise on my bum. Nothing to worry about." I was still laughing a little.

"That's good." He smiled. " Oh, and Louis?" He looked me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I said, warily.

"You're it." He poked me in the shoulder and grinned wickedly.

"Oh, okay!" I said, over dramatically.

I went downstairs and Harry tied the towel around my eyes so I couldn't see. "Okay, is that good?" He asked, adjusting the towel.

"Yeah! Okay, ready? 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" I counted out slowly. "Ready or not, here I come!" I reached to un-tie that towel from my head. Now I knew why it took Harry a few minutes to come upstairs, it was hard to un-tie it, especially when you couldn't see what you were doing. I finally figured out how to get the towel off and looked around the living room. I heard muffled giggling come from somewhere within the room. I shook my head and silently chuckled.

"I hope you know I can hear you Harry!" I called out to the entire room, not in any particular direction.

The giggled stopped, and I looked over towards the couch. On the other side, there was the slight hint of chocolate brown curls sticking up. I smirked. "Hmmm, I wonder where he could have gone!" I said dramatically, playing along.

I inched my way towards the couch and pounced on the curls. "Ha, caught you!" I said, as we fell backwards laughing.

"Was it really _that _obvious?" He said, getting up. I looked at him and laughed again.

"Noooo, not at all! Cuz' the curls sticking up from behind the sofa could have been anything!" I said winking at him. We laughed and I gave him a quick kiss before we continued playing.

We played hide and seek until late at night. We finally got tired enough to just call it a tie. We dropped down on the couch and he nestled his head into the crook of my kneck. I wrapped my hand over his and squeezed it gently. "I love you." I said, laying my head on top of his.

"I love you more." He challenged playfully.

"I beg to differ. I would have to say I love YOU more." I shot back as playfully.

"Hmm, I would have to say we love each other pretty much the same then." He looked up at me with his deep green eyes, sparkling like emeralds in the sun. I smiled down at him.

"I would have to agree." I leaned down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, as he opened his lips slightly, signaling for me to do the same. I parted my lips and his tongue slid against mine. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled through the kiss.

When we finally tore apart, there was a thin string of spit between us. I wiped my mouth quickly, and he giggled and did the same. We walked upstairs and changed into our night clothes. I walked out of the bathroom almost asleep and walked into Harry's room. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight, Hazza?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

He smiled and scooched over, patting the bed beside him. I smiled sleepily and walked over and curled up beside him. "Harry?" I said after a moment.

"Yeah, BooBear?" He said, wrapping his arms around me and cuddled me close to him.

"I really do love you more." I said, already half asleep.

We laughed and fell asleep soon after, with me curled up in his arms. This, was the true meaning of love.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I woke about 4:00 in the morning. I turned over to see if Louis was awake, but the bed next to me was empty. "Louis?" I called out as I got up and put some pajama bottoms on over my boxers. There was no answer. I walked out into the hallway and looked down towards his room. Nothing. "BooBear?" I said, very worried by this point. I walked to his door and looked in his room. Nothing again.

I walked downstairs and heard rattling from the kitchen and sighed in relief. I walked into the kitchen and nearly doubled over laughing. Louis was standing at the counter, a pair of pants on his head, one sock on, and he appeared to be sleep walking. Again. He only did this once in a while, but when he did do it, I enjoyed watching Louis do his own thing. "Louis, are you sleep walking...?" I said, slowly inching my way toward him. He slowly turned towards me, eyes half open, and smiled at me.

"Hey Harry! I'm making breakfast." He said quietly. _Yup, he was definetly sleep walking. _I thought with a laugh. I looked in front of him and there was an empty plate with a spoon next to it. I looked up at him again, but he was walking back out to the living room.

I walked out to the living room too, and saw him walking out the front door. "No, Louis, you can't go outside!" I said, leading him back inside and shut the door.

"But that's where the unicorn is!" He said, trying to open the door once more. I was really trying not to laugh by this point, but there was no use in holding it back anymore. He opened the door and walked out to the drive way. I followed close behind so I could stop him from doing anything dangerous. He walked over to a nearby bush and started to stroke it. "The unicorn is here, Harry!" He said, still petting the bush.

I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket and took a picture of Louis petting the bush. I laughed and saved it. "It's a very pretty unicorn, Louis." I said, walking up next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "It is, isn't it."

It was really cold outside, and I could see my breath as I exhaled. I took Louis' hand and tried to pull him away from the bush. "Come on Louis, the unicorn has to go home now." I said, trying to coax him into the house.

He looked at me, then the bush, then back at me. "But..." He said, looking like he was going to cry. "He want's to stay. Can we keep him?"

"Of course we can. But we have to go back inside now, okay?" I said, leading him back to the house.

"Bye Larry!" He called back to the bush. I laughed, knowing he loved the name Larry for obvious reasons.

As we got back inside, he walked upstairs. I followed after him, getting my phone ready for any more pictures I might want to take. He walked into the bathroom and stepped inside the shower. He took the pants off his head, and then took off his shirt and sock. He stood there in his boxers, and started to pretend to take a shower. I snapped a quick picture with my phone and then sat down and watched him.

He continued on like that, pretending to wash his hair and washing the rest of him, for the next 10 minutes. When he was done, he stepped out of the shower and walked out into the hallway.

He started to mumbled something quietly to himself, and then I realized he was singing. I took out my phone for one more picture, and followed him to my room. He then proceed to stand on my bed and sing quietly to himself. I took a picture and then put my phone away. As he finished whatever gibberish he singing, he tried to get down off the bed. As he took a step forward, he fell onto the floor with a dull _thud. _"Louis!" I shouted, running over to see if he was okay.

He looked up at me, a dazed look on his face, and I could tell the fall had woken him up. "Wha-what happened?" He said, sitting up. He looked down and saw he was only wearing his boxers. "And where the fuck are my clothes?"

I laughed and said, "You've been up since 4 a.m. sleep walking. Rather funny, if you ask me."

He looked at me, a look of suspicion and disblief on his face. "I don't sleepwalk anymore!" He got to his feet and went in search of his clothes. "And where are my clothes?" he asked again.

"Check the bathroom. You took them off to take a 'shower'." I said, putting air quotations around 'shower'.

"Shower? But I'm not even wet!" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess no water helped with that." I chuckled.

He walked back into my room, fully dressed in his night clothes again, and said, "How do I know you're not just playing a trick on me?"

I pulled out my iPhone. "Would you care to see pictures?" I said, grinning wickedly. His eyes widened and he walked up next to me as I scrolled through my pictures. "Well, here you are petting Larry the unicorn," I said as I showed him the picture of him with the bush.

"That's a bush!" He exclaimed, taking the phone for a closer look. "And why are my pants on my head?"

"Well apparently it's now our pet unicorn," I said with a chuckle. "And I have no idea about the pants." I took the phone back and went to the next picture. "And here you are again, taking your imaginary shower." I handed him the phone with the picture him in his boxers, pretending to wash his hair.

He scrolled to the next picture. "What am I doing here?" he asked, holding out the phone to show me the picture of him standing on my bed still in his boxers.

I smiled. "That's you, giving your own private concert on my bed."

He handed the phone back to me and sat down on my bed. "I don't remember doing any of this." he said quietly. Then he burried his face in my pillow. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Awe, Louis. It was so funny! And you're so adorable when you sleepwalk." I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

He looked at me from the pillow. "...Really?"

"Of course." I smiled.

He smiled, too, and then he let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

I looked at my phone. "About 5 a.m." I said, starting to yawn too.

"Let's go back to bed." He layed down and pulled the blanket over him.

"Okay." I said, already sleepy.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

_RIIIIING RIIIIIING!_ Harry's phone started to go off. I woke up suddenly, unaware of what was going on. Harry, being the heavy sleeper that he was, was fast asleep through the obnoxious noise. _RIIIIIIIIING!_ I covered my head with the pillow. "Harry answer your phone!" I whined from under the pillow.

Harry snored loudly in reponse. I groaned and took the pillow off my head. I leaned over Harry and picked up his phone. "Hello?" I said, rather annoyed.

"_...Louis?"_ Liam's voice said from the other end.

I sat up. "Liam, why are you calling at..." I looked at the clock on Harry's wall, "9 o'clock in the morning?"

"_Niall said that he saw on the news that you guys are out of power for a week!" _Liam's voice rang with concern.

I sighed and lowered my voice so I wouldn't wake up Harry, "No, not a week. Just another day or two."

Liam's hesistated for a few moments before answering. _"Not according to the news. It said that due to failure of tech equipment, you guys could go another whole week with out power!"_

"What?" I almost screamed into the phone. I slapped my hand over my mouth and quickly looked over to see if Harry had woken up. He stirred and turned over to face me and opened his eyes slowly.

"BooBear?" He said sleeply. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Liam, hold on." I said. I turned back to Liam's conversation. "Um, I don't know if that's entirely true Liam." My voice dropped to a bare whisper.

"_But it is! ...Are you going to tell Harry?"_ Liam asked slowly.

I looked over at Harry. He smiled up at me with a yawn. "Yeah... eventually."

"_You can't NOT tell him, Louis, after another couple of days he's going to get suspicious." _

Liam had a point. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"_Is that Louis? Can I say hi?" _Niall's voice called out from in the distance on the other end.

"_No, not right now. Maybe later."_ Liam's voice hissed back.

"_But Liammmm!" _Niall whined.

"_Niall, he said no!" _Zayn's voice broke in.

I just sat there and listened to them argue back and forth for a while longer. After a moment, I realized that Harry only had so much charge left on his phone. "Uh, Liam? It sounds like you're busy, so I'll call you later."

"_Okay that would be good, bye, Lou."_ And the line went dead.

I put down the phone and turned to Harry. "Um, Hazza? I have some bad news."

He opened his eyes all the way and sat up. "What? Is there something wrong with Liam? Niall? Zayn?" He sounded alarmed.

"No... not really." I bit my lip trying to figure out how to tell him with out him going insane.

"Okay, good. You had me worried there for a second." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "But what is is?" He got out of bed and walked out of the room.

I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and heard the sound of him brushing his teeth. "Um, we might not have electricity for the next week or so." I called back and winced when I heard the brushing stop suddenly.

A moment later he walked back in with the tooth brush in hand, and a look of annoyance and disbelief on his face. "I'm sorry, what? I think I might have heard you wrong."

I looked away. "I said, we might not have power for the next week." I waited in awkward silence for his reponse. After a minute, I looked up to see why he didn't say anything. "Hazza?"

His eyes were wide and he stood there, staring at me. "Are you sure?" he said slowly, as speaking every word individually.

"Yeah, Liam called and said they saw it on the news." I tried to fake a smile to lighten up the situation, but it was no use.

He stood there another moment. "**WELL ISN'T THAT JUST PERFECT?**" Harry practically shouted. I jumped at the sound. Harry never yelled or screamed, unless he was hurt or really really upset. In this case in was the second one. "**We have no power, no food, hardly any phone connection! And we can't do a damn thing about it!**" He actually sounded more like he was crying than yelling now.

I got up and hugged him. "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know? You can't predict what's going to happen!" He cried into my shoulder. His foamy toothbrush was now rubbing against my back, and I could feel a wet spot starting to form. I stood there, hugging him, for about 10 minutes. He finally pulled away. "What are we going to do?"

Good question. "I don't know yet. But it will be okay, I promise."

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

The rest of the week went by in a haze. We sat around and did nothing for pretty much the rest of the week. The one thing I was looking forward to all week, though, was that me and Louis' 2-month-anniversary was today. I woke up and he had made me breakfast in bed, we cuddled on the couch and talked all day, never changing out of our pajamas, and Louis had been pretty intimate with me all day. I can't say I was too upset now. It had been an almost perfect day, except for one thing: I thought tonight was the night we should have our first "intimate encounter" with each other. But I didn't know how Louis felt about this, so I kept quiet about it.

It was 8:37 at night and we were up in my bedroom, hanging out. "I'm getting pretty tired." Louis said through a yawn. He got up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. Hurry back." I smiled and winked at him.

He giggled and rushed off. When I was sure he was in the bathroom, I sneaked over and closed my door. I went and sat on my bed again. I had been thinking and fantasizing all day about what we would do once we were ready to have sex. I was ready, of course, but I had no idea if Louis wanted to or not. I leaned back against my pillow and closed my eyes.

I pictured what it would be like to have Louis stripping down, right there in front of me. I smiled at the thought. I pictured his tan body, all covered in sweat as he had been as ready for the moment as I had been.

As I layed there fantasizing, I could feel myself getting hard at the very thought. I opened my eyes and looked down. _Uh oh, this won't look good if he comes back soon._ I thought to myself. But then I remembered that Louis _always_ takes long showers. He always spends 15-30 minutes just taking his shower. _I have time to myself for now._ I grinned wickedly to myself, closing my eyes once more.

I pictured his naked body once again, slowly slinking towards me, a grin on his face. As he got closer, I could feel the heat jumping off his body. When he finally got face to face with me, he slowly reached up and grabbed my shirt, clutching it in his hands. All of a sudden, he tugged at my shirt so hard, it ripped off my body with little difficulty. He ran his hands over my bare chest and kissed me passionately.

As I layed there, I slipped my hand in my boxers. This added more of an effect on my day-dreaming. I moaned quietly to myself and continued to fantasize some more.

As we stood there kissing, I reached down and slowly wrapped my hand around his dick, slowly stroking it up and down. He moaned into my mouth and-

I heard the door knob turn and Louis walked in. I quickly pulled my hand out of my pants, but it was too late. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" He covered his eyes and ran out of the room. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I blushed in embarrassment.

"_Dammit!_" I mumbled under my breath, covering my face with the pillow.

_What a way to end the night. _I thought, still beyond embarrassed. I thought about going to explain to him what I was doing, but how was I going to explain it? _Oh sorry, I was just jacking off to the fantasy of us having sex for the first time. No big deal._ Yeah, that would go over smooth.

I got up off the bed, and slowly walked to the door. I stood there for a moment, my hand on the door knob, trying to think of what to say. After I realized that there was no perfect way to explain it, I decided to just make it up as I go.

I walked out into the hallway, and slowly inched my way down to Louis' room. _I might just die of embarrassment..._ I realized. But I decided to just wing it as I go.

As I got to Louis' door, all I heard was quiet. _Maybe he's downstairs...?_ I thought to myself, but then I heard I heard a rustle from inside and knew he was in there.

I knocked on the door. "Louis...? Um, can I come in?" I said, so quiet I almost didn't hear myself.

A momet passed by and I heard a quiet "Mmhmm." from inside. I opened his door and walked in, but Louis was nowhere in sight. I looked around and saw an empty room. Just then I pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped at the touch. "You know," Louis whispered huskly into my ear, "I had special plans for us tonight, but it looks like you beat me to it."

My eyes grew wide. Louis really _was_ ready for it. I smirked and said, "Really? What did you have in mind?"

He turned me around and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. He pushed me slightly, which I took as a sign to go to his bed. As I stumbled back onto the bed, he pushed me back and ran his fingers threw my hair. I could easily feel myself getting hard once again, and I knew he could feel it too.

He took off his shirt and pants and he was once again on top of me, only in his boxers. I thought, for a moment, that I was dreaming or fantasizing, but I immediately knew it was reality when I felt how hard he was getting also. He sat me up and gently took my shirt off and stared down at my stomach, a look of longing in his his eyes. He looked back up into my eyes and smirked before going down and running his tongue along my flat stomach. I threw my head back, wanting more and more. As he traced his tongue all the way up my chest and put his face up to mine, he said softly, "Can I touch you?"

I nodded after a moment, my eyes wide. He kissed me again and I felt his hand reach down and graze the bulge in my boxers. I moaned into his mouth and this must have pleased him because he started to nip at the top of my boxers with his fingers.

Slowly, I could feel his hand slip inside of my boxers, his hand warm and soft. I could feel his hand on my dick, and moaned a little louder. He smiled at this and began to slowly jack me off. I curled my toes in, the feeling spreading through me. He pushed me back again and began to press light kisses down my neck.

I started breathing heavy and sweating. He pressed kisses down my chest, then my stomach, then when he got down to my boxers, he looked up at me, a look of pure passion in his eyes, and slowly slipped my boxers off. I blushed a little, even though I knew I had nothing to worry about. Once my boxers were off, he brushed his mouth along my inner thigh, making me gasp in pleasure.

I threw my head back and felt his mouth on me, bobbing up and down. I gasped loudly, closing my eyes so hard I could see dots forming on the insides of my eyelids. I could feel myself being worked up. "_Faster._" I mumbled under my breath.

As he went a little fast, I could feel the sensation getting bigger and bigger. The only warning he got was a loud, "Oh God,_ Louis!" _And then I came. Right in his mouth. I looked down at him, my eyes wide after orgasming, and struggled to catch my breath. He looked up at me, grinned wickedly, and _swallowed. _"Oh God, I love you." I said, bringing his face up to mine and kissing his soft, warm lips. As I ran my tongue on the inside of his mouth, I could get the faint taste of what was left over. I pulled away, looking straight in his eyes. "Your turn."

He grinned. "Okay."

I rolled over so I was on top of him, with him below me. I slowly inched my way down to his boxers, feeling how incredibly hard he was already. I slipped one finger under the elastic of his boxers, slipping them off slowly. As I took them off, I could feel the heat radiating off him, like in my fantasies. I looked up at him, before enveloping him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down as he had, running my tongue along his shaft as I went up and down. "_Harry..._" I heard him gasp. I could tell he was getting close. I went a little faster, running my hand up and down as I went.

He breathed hard over and over. "Oh, _Harry_!" he exclaimed. I felt his hot come fill my mouth. I barely had time to swallow before he grabbed my face and kissed me.

We sat there kissing for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. "Happy 2-mouth anniversary. I love you." I said quietly, smiling.

"I love you too, more than the world." He smiled back.

We fell asleep soon after, wrapped in each others arms, and I could tell this was one of the best days of my life. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect night. Perfect everything. For now...

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
